To solve a problem of data loss caused by a power failure of a storage system, in the prior art, a backup power supply is generally used to supply power in a case of a power failure, so that a storage system backs up data in a buffer. However, the backup power supply usually supplies power for a relatively short time, and a certain risk exists when data backup is performed by depending on the power supplied by the backup power supply in a case of a power failure.
In conclusion, how to extend power supply time of a backup power supply in a case of a power failure becomes an urgent problem to be solved in the industry.